Searching
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: She keeps slipping out of my grasp. I just want her close to me. I want to hold her close and kiss her. Please, take me back to when we were both happy and in love. The sequel to Stolen! T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everybody! Alice here, and I have brought to you _Searching!_ Originally, this was going to be the prequel to Stolen - but after watching a beautiful video for a movie/book called Never Let Me Go, I just got all this enthusiasm and ideas to write this as a sequel instead! :D So, ya, sorry if this all seems really rushed, but I wanted to write it before I forgot about my idea. Hope you enjoy, and please review! :D

Rated T for now. Rating may change in future chapters.

 **Searching**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _"Karma!" She laughed, looking up at him, holding her hands out to him, the light catching on the diamond ring on her left hand. "Karma..." She smiled, pressing her lips against his cheek, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. "Karma, I love you with all my heart. Karma.. I really do."_

 _"Karma.."_

"Karma Akabane?"

A soft, feminine voice called out to him.

The red-headed man lifted his head from his arms, and sat up straight, seeing the nurse walking towards him, with a clipboard in hand.

"Kanzaki," he said, getting up.

"The operation went well." She informed him.

Karma breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a weight lift off of his heart at her words.

"Takebayashi will be here in a moment."

Karma nodded his head in thanks, and watched as she left the waiting room. He was alone again with his thoughts. He was relieved to hear her operation had gone well, but still, he couldn't stop thinking about that night.

 _"You two want to get married in Kyoto?" Nagisa asked, walking beside the two._

 _"Yes, we plan on staying at the same hotel from when we were in middle school." Manami smiled fondly, squeezing her fiance's hand, and leaning against him._

 _Karma squeezed back as they turned the corner, walking down the empty little street to their apartment building. They always took that road - it was a shortcut. Up ahead a man was walking towards them, carrying a bag full of groceries in his hands. The man was rather pale; he had stringy black hair, and brown sunken in eyes. His clothes were torn and dirty from what they could tell. He wore a pair of sneakers which looked to be falling apart. His shoe laces had come undone, and he tripped over them, dropping his bag of groceries on the pavement. The man coughed into his hand, struggling to collect his groceries, and get up at the same time._

 _"Are you ok?" Manami walked towards the man, picking up the bag of groceries, she held them out to the man, giving him a friendly smile. Nagisa and Karma walked towards them._

 _"Thank you," The man smiled, reaching out with one hand towards her, he pushed the groceries out of the petite girl's hands and revealed a knife in his other hand. With one swift motion he stabbed her in the chest. He withdrew the knife and stabbed again._

 _"Manami!" Karma yelled, as he reached out to her._

 _Nagisa ran forward, attacking the man and taking the blade away from him, he threw it on the ground, putting the man into a choke hold, his eyes piercing the man, anguish and blood lust written on his face._

 _Manami slumped forwards as Karma caught her small form in his arms. She choked for air to breathe, coughing up blood._

 _The man started to laugh maniacally, "The job is done."_

"Karma."

The red head snapped back to reality and looked at Takebayashi, questioningly. "Can I see her?"

"Well," Takebayashi adjusted his glasses on his face, and looked away. "Karma, there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Karma asked, not liking the uncomfortable look on Takebayashi's face.

"She woke up, before I started to operate." Takebayashi said, frowning. "She asked.. she asked why she was there, why she hurt, and well, who I was."

"Takebaya-"

"She may have retrograde amnesia. She probably won't remember who you, or anyone else is."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews! :D Seriously, reading them made my day!

 **Searching**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _"I - I'm sorry, Karma." she apologized, walking slowly beside him. "Mom, and dad, they - they think that I'm too young to get married."_

 _He looked up at the night sky, at the crescent moon above. A few stars were visible. "Then we'll wait a while longer. They'll change their minds eventually."_

 _She smiled softly and reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Just a little longer.."_

"She needs to rest for a little while longer." Kanzaki informed her former classmate.

"A little longer, huh..." Karma leaned against the door frame of the hospital room, putting his hands in his pockets. Just how many times had those words been spoken?

He gave a sigh, before thanking Kanzaki, "Thank you."

"Karma, it'll be ok." she assured him. "You two have overcome so much together; I'm sure everything will turn out well."

He looked down at the tiled floor, his bangs covering his eyes. "Maybe you're right."

He wasn't sure of anything.

Just earlier she had woken up after her surgery, and as they had all feared, she had no memories of the past. She didn't recognize him, or Kayano, not even her own parents.

It pained him to see her like that - in a hospital bed with wires hooked up to her, bandages wrapped around her. She was confused, and scared when she woke up. He really wanted to comfort her and hold her, but he had to let Takebayashi and Kanzaki talk with her - they were the professionals after all. They couldn't push her to remember anything just yet; not until she was recovered.

In the meantime, Karasuma and Irina were doing what they could to find the person who had put a hit on Manami.

"It doesn't make sense. Okuda isn't someone to necessarily be hated by anyone." Irina mused, staring at the grungy man sitting in the questioning room on the other side of the glass. "Sure, she's done some solid research, but nothing really that would catch the public's eye or cause envy."

"We won't know anything for sure until this man starts talking." Karasuma said, crossing his arms, his eyes slightly narrowed. "He had 2 million yen on his person - we could be dealing with a party of people, or a person of high status."

"Mafia members are out of the question. Someone with that much money wouldn't just hire an amateur assassin on the street. The job was sloppy; he had a picture didn't he? He knew she would be on that street, so he had to have been keeping tabs on her."

Karasuma frowned, glancing at his wife, saying, "We should go home now, we can't have you here in your condition."

"Aw," Irina whined, giving a cute pout, "Come on, I never get to go out like this. I'm not that far along Tadaomi. Besides, we need to work hard on this case together, for our students."

"There's no convincing you," Karasumua sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "But if things start to get too stressful for you, I'm taking you home immediately."

On the other side of the glass, the man sat there, staring at the wall, a disgusting, sleazy grin on his face. "Haha, hahaha!"

The person who was interviewing him slammed his hands on the table, glaring at him, "What's so funny?"

"You don't know what we've set in motion...ahaha!"


End file.
